reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tall Trees
| image = File:11.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Woodland | territory = West Elizabeth | region = Tall Trees }} Tall Trees is a constituent region of the West Elizabeth territory. A river forms the border on neighbor territory of New Austin to the West. The sister region of Great Plains lies to the east. This region resembles the Redwoods of Northern California and the American Rockies. It is one of two areas in the game where snow can be seen on mountains, (the other being in the northwest corner of New Austin). Tall Trees are ideal hunting grounds, being home to many different types of big game wildlife (especially the rare Bears and Elks), making it useful for advancing in the Master Hunter Challenges. Locations in Tall Trees *Aurora Basin *Bearclaw Camp *Cochinay *Manzanita Post *Montana Ford *Nekoti Rock *Pacific Union Railroad Camp *Tanner's Reach Tips In addition to being one of the most fruitful hunting spots, it is also one of the most dangerous. Many of the animals that make Tall Trees their home won't make a second thought about mauling. In addition to the not-so-friendly wildlife the other hunters in the area might not be too keen about trespassing on their hunting spots. *When you plan to hunt bears be sure to carry a hardy amount of ammunition, medicine, and Chewing Tobacco (or Snake Oil, if needed). * Venturing into the woods, a powerful rifle, such as the Buffalo Rifle, will do well. * If possible, do all hunting in the day as night may hinder vision. The last thing you want is to be surprised by a cougar. * Riding a Horse is a good idea as it will allow faster travel, "insurance" if being attacked (the horse will go down before being attacked), and a slightly higher vantage point for better sight. * Save after a good hunt. You never know when you will be attacked and killed. You don't want to lose all that meat. * Be aware of the surroundings. Look around every few seconds for signs of movement because animals have a tendency to attack from behind. * If the area is void of other animals then there is a good chance of Bears. Subsequently when there is a lack of Bears then you may find other animals. * Avoid using bait during visits to Tall Trees. There are plenty of animals in the woods that are easy to find, and bait may attract some unwanted visitors other than that Elk...some very large unwanted visitors. *Whistling for a horse will also attract nearby predators so be wary when calling, unless you want to attract several grizzly bears. *Forget any ideas of a certain Bear area. If you are in Tall Trees there's a good chance that there will be several Bears, even as far south as Manzanita Post. *If you just killed a Bear there will almost always be several more that follow. Be sure it's safe before skinning the killed Bear. *The abandoned cabin in Tanner's Reach is a good bear-spotting site. Once a bear is killed, the scent will call other bears to the site. Run inside the cabin and wait for the next few bears to show up. Kill the bears through an open window or door. This is much safer! *When hunting bears or cougars the tomahawk causes significant damage. Native Plants *Hummingbird Sage Flower *Violet Snowdrop Leaf Native Animals *Beaver *Bighorn Sheep *Boar *Buffalo *Bobcat *Coyote *Cougar (Scarce, more common in multiplayer) *Deer *Buck *Eagle *Elk *Fox *Grizzly Bears *Hawk *Wolves *RabbitRaccoon *Raccoon Trivia *The area is very likely inspired by the 2007 western film "Seraphim Falls", which takes place in the American Rockies. *The multiplayer US Army character, Tall Trees Ty, is most likely from this area. *Brumas and Khan are both found in Tall trees in Free Roam, while Lobo is found in singleplayer. *This part of the world is like the setting in the movie Dances with Wolves. *The placement and setting of Tall Trees may have been inspired by the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. *Bigfoot spawns in this area. Category:Redemption Locations Category:Tall Trees Category:West Elizabeth Category:Locations